


Shallow

by TheAmeliaNathan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Deviant behavior, F/M, Precursor, Prequel, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmeliaNathan/pseuds/TheAmeliaNathan
Summary: Phoenix/Reader is uncertain about the nature of her relationship with Elijah Kamski.





	Shallow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Natural Selection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384533) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



> Hello
> 
> This One-Shot takes place between Chapter 2 & 3 of Natural Selection written by Precursor.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3

_„Tell me something girl_

_Are you happy in this modern world?_

_Or do you need more?_

_Is there something else you’re searching for?“_

…

The soft melody of the music filled her room.

The sun caressed her closed eyelids, warmed her flushed face.

She laid with the back on her cushioned bench right by her window.

It was a fruitless attempt to calm down her hyperactive mind … the chaos in her thoughts which left her in a state of a total mess.

 

Be still my heart …

 

How was it possible for her heart to beat this fast without it to stop?

 

Also shouldn’t she be feeling sleepy after ec´verything that happened the last evening ? …. Night? … this morning? …..

 

But with her mind running wild she just felt like floating.

 

Her skin still burned everywhere Elijah touched her.

 

Him being inside of her …. Posessing her whole being….

 

She still heard the sweet words he whispered softly into her ear while she laid in his arms.

 

Arms which hold her tight like he was afraid she would dissapear … in the end it was him who always got away …

 

Leaving her alone …. Not knowing what would happen to them … what they were to each other ….

 

Childhood Friends? … Lovers? … or something else … something she wasn’t able to put a finger on … different from everything she knew… unique and beautiful … new and shiny … not able to describe with words …

 

She slowly opened her eyes, fixcating an imaginary point at the ceiling of her room.

 

Her whole being yearned for him … his warmth she gravitated towards.

 

But he was on a plane flying to the other side of he world and she was here … right a this tiny part of the world she called her own.

 

This was just unfair … No! … what he did is important …. More important than her selfish wishes and needs ….

 

When will she see him again?

 

Did he think about her, too?

 

…

 

BRRRRR….. BRRRRR…..

 

Her mobile phone which rested on her stomach vibrated.

 

With a deep sigh she looked on the screen of her phone.

 

Dickhart

Today 2:28 PM

Hey, stop fucking ignoring me !!!!!! You promised to check – in, remeber ?!

 

To: Dickhart

Today 2:29 PM

Sry… forgot to charge the damn phone ….

 

Dickhart

Today 2:29 PM

 

Are you fcking kidding me? How could you forget that?

Are you free today… need to talk!

 

 

…. Great … this was exactly something she didn’t need right now …

 

 

Groupchat: Let’s go oooouuuuuuuut tonight <3

 

SnookieSookie

Today 2:32 PM

HEEEYYY GUUURLS

Just reminding you of our Girls Night today … meeting point our usual bar?

Haven’t seen you all in forever… we have so freaking much to talk about <3

 

Tara *_*

Today 2:33 PM

Hell yeah

I would love some Milkshakes *wink*

 

 

WillaVanilla

Today 2:35 PM

My Milkshake bring all the boys to the yard ;-)

 

 

… Perfect ! … a night out with her girlfriends would be perfect to escape her talk uncomfortable with Tony and maybe it would distract her from her aching heart…

 

To:  Let’s go oooouuuuuuuut tonight <3

Today 2:39 PM

LET’S ROCK LADIES <3

 

To: Dickhart

Today 2:40 PM

Sorry but I’m going out with ma ladies ;_;

 

Dickhart

Today 2:40 PM

Heard it from Tara … Have fun … catch up with you later !

 

 

A smile formed on her lips.

All of her girlfriends had a crush on Tony at some point..

At the moment it was Tara who took every opportunity to speak or just text with him … which was to be honest really cute.

 

…

 

Should I text Elijah ? … but maybe he thinks I’m to clingy and besides he is still on the plane.

 

….

 

This was just pure torture!

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later she waited at the bar after changing her outfit from watching Netflix all day in ready to go out.

 

She was far to early like always.

 

She sat down in their usual booth and scrolled through Memes while nipping at some drink she just ordered.

 

Hopefully the others would come soon.

 

She started to feel the exhaustion from her lack of sleep and closed her eyes … her chin placed in the palm of her hand..

 

BRRRRR… BRRRRR…

 

Incoming text …

 

Elijah <3

Today 9:15 PM

Good evening my Angel

I’m so sorry but I wasn’t able to text you sooner.

We had to take a brief stopover so I took the chance.

I just wanted to say I miss you and hope to see you again very soon.

Last night was wonderful and I wish you were here in my arms <3

I wish we could laugh together.

There is so much I want to tell you … to show you …

Everything is so difficult but I’m certain of one thing …

All I want is just to be  with you !!!

So I hope you have a nice evening and maybe think of me from time to time

I surely will think about you everyday.

 

Eli <3

 

P.S.

Besides I started to re-read „Beyond Good and Evil“ and I think I kind of get it!

You really opened my eyes and inspired me …

Because you know

… „What is done out of love always occurs beyond good and evil“….

 

Her heart bursted out of her chest … the face flushed and her eyes wide opened …

 

He … He thought about her … HE MISSED HER ! …… He wants to be with her …

 

Her hands were shaking while she put the phone on her ear waiting for it to connect with the one person she was desperate to talk with … someone far, far away .

 

….

 

„Hello …“

 

„Hi Elijah …. It’s me….“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Taylor,
> 
> here we go again.
> 
> This little One-Shot is my personal thank you for writing this story.
> 
> I mean I love the Main Story and you know how excited I was to finally read this Prequel.
> 
> So I hope you'll like this shortie ;-)
> 
> From Rebecca with Love <3 
> 
> P.S. Yeah I took a few references from 'Deviant Behavior'  
> If you hadn't read it at this point just do it !!!  
> This story is amazing!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Song : Shallow - Mackenzie Johnson (Cover)


End file.
